1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a composite resin molded product comprising a molded product body made of a resin and a fiber sheet material wherein the fiber sheet material is inserted on a surface of the molded product body, and to a method of molding the composite resin molded product.
2. Related Art
Composite resin molded products, which have their resin bodies reinforced by fiber, find applications in various members including automobile parts.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3242399 discloses a bumper beam which is molded by using a thermoplastic resin composition comprising polypropylene pellets as a main component in which the polypropylene pellets contain glass fibers which have the substantially same length as that of the pellets, and the glass fibers are arranged approximately in parallel to the longitudinal direction of the pellets.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 5-168503 discloses a shoe sole, particularly a shoe sole for sport shoes, wherein at least one fiber composite portion, comprising a matrix made of a synthetic resin and a fiber processed in the synthetic resin, is used to serve as a supporting component of the sole, and the fiber composite portion is combined with the other sole body by welding or chemically bonding.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-254469 discloses a resin molded product having at least a two-dimensional reinforcing core material formed in a non-planar shape and comprising a fiber material such as woven fabric or knitted fabric; a resin surface layer covering a surface of the core material; and a resin-made structure portion molded and integrated with the resin surface layer, wherein the resin surface layer and the structure portion are molded by means of an injection molding method.
In a case of using a fiber sheet material as a reinforcing material, there is sufficient room left to improve performance of composite resin molded products by examining the fiber sheet material itself.